Hunter
by Squirrel14
Summary: Kate Jinn has trained to be a bounty hunter but she never thought she would ever work with the Jedi that had ordered her family's death. She has a secret that no Jedi can know. If they do everything she knew would change. Star wars does not belong to me it belongs to George Lucas .
1. the memory

**Authors note: This is my first story. Please review if u like it. I will update more if I have some reviews **

All I see is that nightmare that happens to be my past it shows that old cell of the prison. My dad and me when I was just three years old. He has that strange bundle in his lap. He never lets go of it only when the guards come he hides it quickly. The guards come and he hides the bundle then they take him away. It feels like hours alone in the dark cell. When he comes back he grabs the bundle and whispers to me, "Katie, take this it is yours." He hands it to me and as I open it he keeps talking. "I was told to give it you when you were born by my father. I finish unwrapping it, "A lightsaber? How I thought only Jedi have these." He does not reply I hide it in my baggy shirt were the guards would not find it. Soon the guards came back. One secures my dad's hands together another grades me. My dad shows no emotion on his face I do the same. Even though I hide what I'm thinking I'm scared I don't think I've ever been out of the cell after I was put in. I can feel the cold metal on my chest. If I could only move my hands fast enough I could pull it out. I can't move fast enough. Soon we come out of the prison into a courtyard. There was a platform. Above was a seating area with a few people in strange robes. _Jedi _ I think to myself _why are we here?_ They push my dad towards the platform. Then I notice the gunner. I know what happens next. I squirm out of the guard grip and run onto the platform then the next thing I knew without touching the gunner I push him back. I turn and see my dad I was too late I ran. Everyone was to stunned to do anything till it was too late. I wake in a cold sweat and I remind myself who I was. _I'm Kate Jinn I'm one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. _


	2. the job

I'm already awake so I get dressed. I put on my black suit with my gray vest over top. Lace up my boots and put my gun holsters on my thighs. Pull my long dark brown hair into a high pony tail and braid it. Last I put the lightsaber on my belt. I walk out of the room into the ships walkway I go to the pilot's area. In the room is my boss," Hey Boba" he turns around and his face tells me I scared him. "Kate, how many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking around!" He can tell I'm amused "Sorry I can't help it seeing your scared face is so much fun," I reply. "Have any jobs yet it is getting so boring around her and I want some pay." He doesn't reply and I know something is up. Then two of our team members comes in and ask the same thing I did. He merely shakes his head and says," I need to talk to my second in command alone." They leave the room and I follow Boba into his office where he meets with customers in private. "Kate I do have a job but neither of us would like it." He says to me. "What is it?" I ask curiously, "how bad could it be?" The look on his face tells me bad. "It would involve working with Jedi. I wouldn't be able to do the dealing, so you would have to do the job with the others." He informs me. "WHAT!" I yell," Jedi! Why would take a job with them? You know what they did to us, to our families. Before this war they took my family and yours." Boba replies "I don't need reminding of that Kate. They are paying a lot of money for skilled Bounty Hunters." After a while I reply, "Fine but I want more than one 4th of the money." He smiles and nodes and I leave the room to fine the others and tell them of the job. _They won't have a problem as long as they get paid_ I think to myself. _The front lines are no place for Bounty Hunters if you ask me._


	3. the plan

_This mission is going to kill us I_ think to myself as we put on our combat outfits. We wear almost identical suits, Blue armor and matching helmets to hide our faces. Mine has a red stripe on the selves to show I'm the leader. The others have green stripes. Each of us have our own weapon of our picking. Boba told me not to bring the lightsaber but I told him that if anyone asks I killed or found it. We are now getting on the transport. We go by code names for jobs we start before we get there so we are used to it. Zoë, the girl, her code name is Scout, Ran, the boy, his is Pilot and my own is Commander. "All right Commander you ready to do this job?" Zoë asked me.

"Yes," I reply halfheartedly," Ready"

"You ok?" Ran asked me. "Usually you get a little excited about missions that pay well."

"It's just I don't like the fact that we're working for the Jedi if they find out that Boba is our boss or who I am. They were there that day they saw what I could do. They would take me away," I say.

Both Ran and Zoë look at me with sympathy in their eyes. "We won't that happen," Zoë said.

Ran nodded in agreement and turned his attention to the controls of the ship. Soon we were there, a battle field. Ran lands the ship and we put our helmets on. Each helmet had a gadget that altered our voices to help hide our identities. We leave the ship and there was three clone troopers were there at the end of the gangplank. They escort us to the camp without a word. Another trooper came up one with more color on his armor. We stopped in front of the trooper with the colorful armor. The two escorts saluted the colorful trooper, "Commander Cody sir." The two troopers say to Commander Cody

He turns to us, "Which of you are the leader?" he asks the three of us.

I step forward and follow him to a tent that was the command center. Inside were three Jedi and another trooper. They motioned me in and started talking battle strategy. I put in a few ideas in and they were put in the plan. The _plan is simple_ I think to myself _we help fight side by side with the Jedi and troopers_. _We are going to fight like I feared_.


	4. The Battle

We are starting the war strategy like this Scout and Pilot are in the trees they will be the invisible shooters. I will be on the ground fighting with the Jedi and that padawan. I stand in position just waiting when I hear the sound of the enemy troops. I heard the clinking and clanging first. I tap a button on my helmet," Hold your ground and shoot on my signal," I order them while trying hard not keep my voice calm.

"Got it," Ran voice came through the speaker." If you need any help just yell the order."

"I may be younger but I can hold my ground," I shoot back at him. It makes me feel better knowing that I can trust them. I take a deep breath. _You have to stay calm and focus on the task _a voice says in my head. _Remember, what you know and what you think. Put the grudge aside and save lives. _A shake my head in frustration. That voice always has helped with advice but that is just crazy. I feel the cool metal of the lightsaber on my belt. _Only in an emergency _I remind myself. That was when I grabbed my guns. The clone gave the order and the fighting started. I could feel death watching us as if waiting to take more victims. I shoot the droids and they fall down. I feel my senses more active, I could sense everything around me. Then I find myself back to back with that padawan. We are surrounded by a circle of droids but I could see most of the troops fleeing. My guns are out of ammo so I use my light saber. I light it out and the padawan looks startled but says nothing. We take out most of the circle out but, then one of the few droids aims for the Jedi and at last minute I jump in front of the shot. It hits me in the shoulder and I fall down. The droids are fleeing now and I see Ran and Zoë running towards me pushing clones out of the way. I feel my energy fading. The medic runs up and says, "We must take off the helmet."

"NO," Ran and Zoë yell at the medic. He motions for two clones to hold back the bounty hunters. They slide of the helmet and all look startled. "It's a girl," one gasps. Then I lose all my energy and pass out. 


	5. Warning

All see is black and small light just ahead. I follow the light till I find myself in a grassy clearing full of soft sunlight. _Welcome young Kate_ I hear the familiar voice says and I see in the center of the clearing is a glowing man. _I am Qui Gon Jinn_ the figure says in my head.  
"How am I here?" I ask, "What am I doing here?"

_I am here to help you and guide you. You are here because you need my help. _Qui Gon voice echoes in my skull.

"I don't need any help," I snap at him. I spent my enter life having to prove I can do things without help.

_Yes Kate you do. This is the warning I am here to give: Beware the one you call friend and trust the one you call enemy._  
Then he was gone leaving his warning echoing in the clearing. Soon the clearing fades away and I find myself in a bright white room surrounded by clones.


	6. Interrogation

**Authors Note: so sorry that I haven't updated sooner got writers block and wrapped up in my other story **

Obi-wan Kenobi

"What is so special about this bounty hunter? "Ahsoka questioned as they walked to the medic tent, "We should lock her and her partners up like all the other wanted bounty hunters."

"She was wanted a few years before the war started," Obi-wan answered, "she was reported dead because there were no signs that a small girl could have survived on her own."

"Then why is she here?" Ahsoka asked as they reached the tent

"She is here because all those years ago it was reported that she used the force," Obi-wan concluded and walked in the tent.

Kate Jinn

_Stupid clones and their orders_ I think to myself. The guards won't move from in front of the door or tell me where my men are. I don't have the strength to force them out of my way because of my shoulder. Suddenly they parted and entered two Jedi. _As if this day couldn't get any worse _I think. Then Qui Gon's warning comes back to me, Trust the one you call enemy. This can't be the enemy he was talking about. "Welcome, Kate, I am Obi-wan Kenobi" the older one starts, "and this is Ahsoka," he gestures to the young padawan.

I sit back and fold my arms, "What do you want with me and my men? We did your job now we should be free to go," I spat at them.

The girl seemed to grip her lightsabers but one glance from Obi-wan stopped her. I smirk which seems to get her even more angry. "We just want you to answer some questions," she growled at me.

"And what makes you think that I want to answer them" I say crossly.

"We still haven't paid you," Ahsoka said with a winning tone.

I lean closer, "Are you blackmailing me? Now that's not Jedi like. I want extra pay if you are going to get anything out of me."

Ahsoka steeped closer but Obi-wan put his hand up," Deal, if you corporate you get twice as much."

I smile, "Deal, so what do you want to know."

"First, who do you work for?" He asked.  
"No one I'm in charge," I answer.

They must have believed me because they moved on. "Do you ever take jobs for the separatists?"

"We take jobs from the highest bidders," I answer.

"Do you ever do jobs that affect our troops or supplies?" Ahsoka asked.

"I told you highest bidder," I say flatly, "Are we done here?"

He nods, "You are free to leave with your men."

I walk out of the tent and over to Zoë and Ran by the transport.

Obi-wan Kenobi

"You remembered to put the hidden tracker in the money correct," Obi-wan asked Anakin.

He nods, "And soon we'll follow them and see if she told the truth."


End file.
